


Communication

by Dezee_Mils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Sister Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Texting Dan (Dan/ Samantha Lester<br/>Part Two: Skyping Phil (Phil/ Olivia Howell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**_3rd of April 2012_ **

_Dan_

_Dan_

_Dan_

_Danny_

_Daniel, answer me!_

_Daniel this is really rude._

_Dan, Phil already left the flat._

_Where are you dude._

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

 

_Jesus christ, Oli. I was at the shops. Getting food._

_You know. All the food you somehow hide in your body._

_No need to be rude._

_Get me candy_

_Already did babe._

  
  


**_4th of May, 2012_ **

 

_Dan, why did you change your name in my phone to ‘Han Solo?’_

 

_Same reason why yous is Leia._

 

_What the frick frack are you talking about._

_And why are you responding to me. You’re just across the hall._

_Look at the date._

_4/5/2012?_

_Say it aloud to yourself._

_I don’t get it._

_You’ve gotta be kidding me right?_

_Try the american dating system._

_May 4th?_

_Ask Phil. Just_

_go._

_Phil isn’t talking to me._

_What's the significance of this again._

 

“May the FOURTH be FUCKING with you.”Dan ended up shouting through the wall.

_Ohh. Star wars. OK._

_You know I’m more of a trekkie, right?_

_Don’t talk to me anymore._

_But Danny..._

_NO._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
